el viaje de los angry birds
by imaginador
Summary: todo empieza con los angry birds cansados y estresados entonces ellos deciden tomarse unas vacaciones pero en el transcurso se encuentran con una vieja amiga (advertencia de posible xxx en un futuro cap ademas de posibles partes no apropiadas para menores de edad asi que en esos cap pondre unas advertencias)
1. Capítulo 1: la rutina (parte 1)

**Capítulo 1: La rutina (parte 1)**

Buen día a todos tengo que decir que este es mi primer fic así que no se si les guste y los personajes no me pertenecen sino a rovio así que disfruten de la historia.

 _Nuestra historia comienza una típica mañana en la isla de cerdito, el típico, muy conocido, escenario principal y hogar de los angry bidrs y los puercos verdes empezando en la casa de Red (el pájaro rojo) la cual era algo simple: un cuarto cuadrado con las paredes de color rojo, una cama normal para un pájaro, una estancia con una mesa y una pequeña cocina con estantes y nevera, un baño con una bañera y una ducha, un par de ventanas, unos sillones azules, unas ventanas y unas cuantas fotos de sus aventuras con sus amigos. Red, quien se levanta bien cansado, se dirige a la cocina de su estancia para preparar el café el cual siempre se tarda así que se va al baño a tomar una ducha, cepillarse los dientes y todo lo demás. Una vez que el café de Red está listo mira el calendario mientras da un sorbo de su café, entonces este lo escupe y grita como desesperado:_

Red: ¡rayooooooooos, hoy es luneeeees!- _entonces salió "literalmente" disparado de su casa que desde afuera se veía como una pajarera normal de color rojo la cual estaba en la cima del árbol-rayos ya se me hace tarde-decía una y otra vez_

 _La razón de esta conducta mañanera es que a Red se le olvido que tenía que prepararse para aquel día debido a que todos los lunes debía lidiar con todas las tareas de un líder y entrenador nato como: mantenimiento de la resortera, pruebas de lanzamiento de los novatos, clases de control de temperamento, inspección de limpieza, animar a su hermano (lo cual por lo general es totalmente imposible), ayudar en el jardín de hortalizas, tomar el lugar de Matilda en la cocina y por ultimo vigilancia constante de los huevos. Esto puede ser agotador pero Red se lo toma muy enserio, además de haberse vuelto rutina._

 _Ya eran las 8:00 am y lo primero que debía hacer era la inspección de sanidad de las casas y empezó con la de Chuck (El pájaro amarillo) la cual tenía forma de cohete desde afuera y como siempre estaba hecha un chiquero_

Red: ¡Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!-gritando con furia

Chuck: ¡aaaaaaahhhh!-grito por el susto mientras se caía de la cama-¿qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?...a eres tu Red ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto

Red: tú dímelo, ya deberías saberlo-mientras Chuck lo veía confundido

Resulta que a Chuck también se le había olvidado que ese día era lunes. Entonces cuando se dio cuenta el respondió:

Chuck: ah ya entiendo-mientras Red veía el interior de la casa que anteriormente era similar a la suya solo que con paredes amarillas, un cohete naranja colgando del techo el cual usaba como cama, un lugar parecido a un gimnasio al lado izquierdo de este, un espejo de cuerpo completo y un par de tablas para romper junto a la puerta pero ahora tenía las paredes agrietadas, sudaderas sudadas tiradas en el piso, paquetes con semillas de proteínas vacíos en la mesa y lo peor de todo es que pareciera que murió un mapache allí debido a que el lugar olía a futrido.

Red: ya te he dicho como un millón de veces que limpiaras este lugar

Chuck: pues es que pasaron muchas cosas y bueno...

Red: esas muchas cosas eran alardear sobre tu velocidad y habilidad de romper la madera mientras dejabas que esto se convirtiera en una amenaza biológica o me equivoco

Chuck: pues...

Red: ah...solo limpia este lugar antes del almuerzo ¿está bien?-decía cansado y decepcionado

Chuck: está bien-Decía con fastidio

Red: claro entonces ya me voy

 _Mientras que salía se ponía a pensar que sería de la casa de los azules, porque si estaba como la de Chuck entonces sería mejor ni pasar. Entonces llego a la casa de los azules Jay, Jake y Jim, la cual se ve como un gran casco de futbol azul; cuando entro vio la habitación completamente limpia: paredes de color azul cían con nubes pintada en ellas, un piso de madera lustrada y 3 camas idénticas con los trillizos durmiendo en ellas. La habitación estaba impecable o al menos eso querían los blues (azules) que Red creyera porque una vez que se acercó a ellos entonces la fachada de cartón se cayó, revelando las camas desordenadas, manchas de pintura y rayones de creyón en las paredes y por último los juguete de los blues estaban por todas partes de la casa. Al menos no se veía tan mal como la de Chuck pero igual los regaño diciendo:_

Red: ustedes son el mismo caso que Chuck

Jay: íbamos a limpiar pero Jake nos dijo que...

Jake: ¡¿COMO QUE YO?! Si el que lo sugirió fue Jim

Jim: a mí no me metan en esto

La discusión de los niños fue tan escandalosa que el pobre de Red apenas escuchaba sus pensamientos entonces los detuvo

Red: ¡hagan silencio!- _exclamo_ -no me importa quien fue solo limpien este desorden entendido

Jay, Jake y Jim: de acuerdo

Red: Bien entonces nos vemos en el Almuerzo

Mientras sale se anda diciéndose-ay, si la casa de Bomb está igual enloqueceré aunque lo dudo - _El pobre ya empezó a estresarse y ni siquiera había llegado la hora de entrenar pero él sabía que Bomb (el pájaro negro) es más maduro que ellos 4. Fue en ese instante en el que llego a casa de Bomb la cual parecia una hielera con una bomba encima (si se preguntan porque es una hielera con una bomba es porque la idea la tome de angry birds go en la selección del personaje en la que Bomb está sobre una hielera) entonces el entro y se encontró con Bomb ya despierto bebiendo un té caliente y entonces fue cuando empezaron los saludos._

Bomb: hola Red ¿Cómo te va esta mañana, eh?

Red: hola Bomb pues no podrás creer lo que te voy a decir

Bomb: ¿creer que?

Red: resulta que Chuck y los azules como siempre tienen sus habitaciones peor que las de los cerdos- _dijo mientras veía que la casa estaba más que limpia además de que está llena de cosas para entrenar y relajarse, para ser más exacto tenía un estilo japonés en el cual se encontraba su cama unos cuadros y fotos, una mesa, unas pesas y una caminadora._

Bomb: valla que ironías de la vida no lo crees

Red: si y lo peor de todo es que hoy es lunes y empezamos de nuevo con la pata izquierda

Bomb: si este día termina mal para ti entonces...

Red: si lo sé, pero somos aves así que dudo que eso ocurra pronto

Bomb: ya que. Entonces te veo en el almuerzo

Red: lo mismo digo

 _Y mientras Red salía de la hielera se dijo a sí mismo_ -bueno al menos algo debe salir bien el día de hoy- _mientras se dirigía a casa de Matilda (la ave blanca) la cual parecía una flor en una maseta gigantes entonces cuando llega entra y se encuentra con Matilda sentada en el aire con un signo de la paz y un tercer ojo saliendo de su cabeza (al menos así se ve cuando su relajación es muy profunda) entonces Red toca la puerta y esta reacciona de manera que se asusta y se cae mientras que el ojo y el colgante desaparecen como si fueran de humo_

Matilda: que rayos esta... Oh hola Red como te va esta mañana

Red: no muy bien porque como siempre Chuck y los azules no limpiaron sus casas

Matilda: de seguro eran peores que la ciudad de los cerdos

Red: sí que lo fue

Matilda: al menos yo si limpio mi hogar-decía mientras mostraba su muy limpio hogar el cual consistía en una hamaca, una mesa con un juego de té, un armario en el cual ella guarda sus cosas de jardinería y muchas cosas de pacifista junto a una almohada.

Red: no tienes que alardear

Matilda: bueno ya que estas aquí recuerda que hoy tu cocinas el almuerzo

Red: si lo se

Matilda. Bueno espero que te vaya mejor con los demás así que nos vemos en el almuerzo

Red: no vemos

Entonces Red salió de la casa de Matilda y entonces se puso a pensar- espero que los otros también hallan limpiado sus casas- _pensaba mientras llegaba a otra casa_

Bueno ya es mi primer fic, quizás sea algo corto pero así empezamos todos o no, bueno me tengo que ir así que disfruten de la historia.


	2. Capítulo 2: la rutina (parte 2)

**Capítulo 2: La rutina (parte 2)**

Buenos días, tardes y noches a todos los lectores y seguidores de mi fic lamento si me he tardado y si ha sido mucho tiempo pero el problema es que cuando tengo un bloqueo de imaginación puede durar meses además de que he pensado escribir nuevos fics así que dejen sus reviews y díganme si tengo que cambiar algo hasta pronto

Red se dirigía a una casa que tenía un estilo de choza playera o selvática, entonces cuando llego abrió la puerta y se encontró con su buen amigo Hal (el pájaro verde) quien estaba bebiendo un vaso de jugo de mando mientras se recostaba en su hamaca. Su casa no estaba nada mal pues tenía una maseta con una pequeña palmera al lado de la ventana, las paredes eran de color naranja con palmeras pintadas en ellas, un ventilador de techo hecho con hojas de palma y una pequeña mesa junto a la hamaca para poner el vaso. Entonces red se le acerco y dijo:

Red: buen día Hal veo que disfrutas de esta mañana ¿no es así?

Hal: pues claro amigo y ya sé porque estás aquí así que toma un regalo de mi parte-decía mientras le daba una caja de jugo de mango

Red: bueno gracias Hal nos vemos en el almuerzo

Hal: nos vemos

Entonces Red salió de la choza y entonces escucho salir de allí música playera relajante y se dijo-vaya este pájaro sí que sabe cómo relajarse- entonces él se dirige a otra de las ramas del árbol y entonces la imagen cambia a Hal quien se quedó dormido y entonces se da la vuelta y se cae diciendo - mami no me despiertes ahora, solo 5 minutos más.

Mientras tanto volvemos con Red a la siguiente casa pero repentinamente se topa con el puente entre las ramas bajando como si se hubiera caído y entonces dice - aunque no quiera tengo que ir - entonces el baja por aquel puente y llega a la siguiente casa la cual parece hacer que la rama en la que esta se doble hacia abajo aunque sería algo un tanto obvio ya que tiene la forma de un yunque con el numero 1000 indicando su peso. Entonces Red con mucho miedo se dice a si mismo

Red: si él está dormido mejor no lo despierto

Entonces el escribe una nota y la pega en la puerta indicando que se verán en el almuerzo pero, ¿a quien le está escribiendo la nota?

Luego el muy acobardado líder se va subiendo el puente y una vez que desaparece del plano se pueden ver unos ojos blancos con expresión malhumorada brillando en blanco en la ventana, entonces las pupilas giran hacia la nota y se oye un leve gruñido

Volviendo con el líder de la parvada él se dirige a la siguiente casa la cual parece una máquina de chicles, entonces entra y se encuentra con bubbles (el pájaro naranja) con un tazón de cereal pegado en su cara el cual se trata de quitar, entonces Red se le acerca y sostiene el tazón, luego Bubbles cae al pise un tanto mareado y entonces cuando nota a Red lo saluda con señas

Bubbles:

Red: se supone que debo preguntar

Bubbles:

Red: solo no te metas en problemas

Bubbles:

Entonces Red se dirigió a la siguiente casa la cual parecía una pajarera rosa con varios toques femeninos pero la verdad es que la ave que vivía allí se había ido a vivir con sus viejas amigas por lo que ella no volvería en un buen tiempo, así que cada vez que Red pasaba por aquella casa se sentía un poco desolado. Luego reacciono y se dio cuenta de que solo faltaba una casa la cual era la de la integrante más nueva entonces cuando llego la casa tenía un parecido a la de los cerdos, en ese momento el entra y ve a nuestra más nueva amiga jugando videojuegos, ella se llama Silver y es una halcón la cual fue criada por cerdos así que a veces le es un poco difícil ajustarse a las costumbres de un pájaro común, entonces Red la saca de su trance y le dice

Red: hola Silver

Silver: hola Red, oye no sabía que tuvieran juegos tan buenos

Red: pues si pero a lo que vengo es a hablar de tu casa

Silver: ¿qué tiene de malo?

Entonces Red vio alrededor del cuarto y vio el inmenso chiquero el cual era igual al de un cerdo

Red: Silver si vas a vivir aquí debes saber que es higiene ¿entiendes?

Silver: pero es que me gusta asi

Red: Silver entiende tu eres una ave nosotros somos muy diferentes a los cerdo todo en diferente a lo que conoces entendiste

Silver: si

Red: entonces te enseñare nuestras costumbres luego así que nos vemos en el almuerzo

En ese momento Silver se veía algo deprimida y empezó a limpiar, mientras Red sale se pregunta si algún día ella los entenderá

En esos momentos Red llega al nido de los Huevos y se queda ahí esperando hasta la hora del almuerzo vigilando y examinando los huevos mientras que a lo lejos se puede notar a un cerdo disfrazado de arbusto y se dice

Si no lo logro estaré más que frito

Muy bien eso es todo por hoy así que dejen sus reviews, comente y sugieran asi que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


End file.
